The Search
by RadosianStar
Summary: He rushed as quickly as he could... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I don't own anything to be safe.**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I have a lot on my hands. But I promise you'll see a whole lot more of my stories when summer vacation comes.**

* * *

><p>He needed to make sure she was safe. For the first time in his entire life, he never cared more about anyone. Rapunzel was in trouble and as he rode on top of his new friend, Maximus, she was all he could think of.<p>

When he finally reached the base of her tower, he jumped off his steed and began to call out to her, "Rapunzel," he cried, "Rapunzel let down your hair!"

But there was no reply. In a desperate attempt, Eugene decided to scale the tower with his own. It took practically all his strength as he scaled the building as quickly as he could but careful to pay attention to every step. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the dashing thief reached the topless tower. He managed to push the window open and climb in as he did before. Unfortunately, to his dismay, the only thing he could find was mirror shards scattered all over the floor and an open trapdoor.

He tried to search every inch of the tower, but it soon became clear that the one person he was looking for had been taken away. And judging by the way the shards of reflective glass that were scattered she was taken by force. The rogue hero decided to climb down the trapdoor, when he noticed a small lump, lying across the smooth tiles. Eugene gingerly picked up the lump and noticed a large bulging eye staring at him.

"Don't worry frog. I'm not the old lady," he teased.

Pascal immediately turned back to his original shade of green, relieved to see Eugene. But sad to realise that his best friend was gone. The only thing he could remember was being brutally brushed off by Rapunzel's so called mother and hearing distressed cries. He only whished that he knew where they went.

* * *

><p>She barely had any strength left, but she continued to struggle with everything she had, as <em>Mother<em> Gothel pulled her out of the boat. Chains tightly cuffed to her wrists to her back, Rapunzel wanted to fight away from her fake mother's grip and hopefully never to be found again. She blamed herself for what happened to Eugene, but she wouldn't go down in Gothel's hands. With no one to hear her gagged cries, her efforts were relentless.

Gothel finally managed to drag her captive into a cold dark room and attach her chains against the stone wall. With that, she closed the doors on her struggling prisoner and let out a cruel smile.

"Goodnight dear." She said with false kindness as darkness filled the entire room and muffled cries of desperation escaped from the closing fissure.

* * *

><p>Eugene came out of the base of the tower where his trusted steed was waiting patiently for his new rider. But was shocked to find that the girl with ridiculously long hair wasn't at his side only her reptilian friend standing on his shoulder.<p>

Eugene recognized the horse's expression after saying, "I don't' know where she is either Max." But he wasn't willing to give up so soon he held out one of the mirror shards that were scattered and asked, "Do you think you can get a scent?"

The canine horse took a long whiff and managed to pick up a scent. He began searching the ground with his nose as Eugene mounted him again.

"Hang on Rapunzel. I'm coming."

And The horse took off with hsi quickest pace as soon as he managed to catch the shard's smell.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think happens next?<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone****! Here's the latest chapter of my alternate scene. This story has been one of the raves cluttering my alerts. So I'm wondering how much you really want it.**

**Please review to your heart's content.**

* * *

><p>With all the chaos distracting the guards, the tenacious red headed twins managed to slip out their prison cell without even being noticed. They followed their former leader's trail hoping to find the old lady that once betrayed them and maybe even a little extra profit. They were mostly bent on revenge on whomever. It didn't really matter so much, though they'd probably prefer the woman who took the one thing that would've earned them one thousand crowns worth of fortune.<p>

The one without the eye patch took the lead as they followed the path marked by horseshoes and set off to claim vengeance and possible future fortune.

* * *

><p>Despite the rogue's efforts, the trail of mirror's scent ended at the wide to be found but miles and miles of water. And, to make things worse nightfall approached the sun kissed sky with no sign of shelter. So, in other words, they had no choice but to campout, which depressed Eugene more. He knew how much Rapunzel would've loved watching the night sky and all its twinkling glory. And unfortunately, it was a clear night.<p>

The group found a dry flat where Eugene managed to set up a fire and the animal pair drifted off to sleep. The rogue, however, could barely close his eyes; they were focused at the dying embers that reminded him of the sparkling gems of _her _eyes.

Everything seemed to remind him of the ridiculously longhaired girl. If he hadn't left her alone, if he had just told her the whole truth, if he had just thrown the crown away Rapunzel would still be safe and free from the clutches of the old lady and in his arms. Now here he was searching for the very person who changed his life and surprisingly drifted off to an eventual sleep…

* * *

><p><em>He opens his eyes and finds himself on a boat with a crown in his hands. But he pays no attention to the glittering object instead <em>_worrying about the sweet blond girl with beautiful glowing green eyes._

_He set his eyes towards__ the shore and was horrified at the sight. Two tall strong redheaded twins made their way towards the girl with a malicious grin. The one with the eye patch held her by a chain as the other one tried to stuff her in an old burlap sack. Her cries reached his ears, but when he tried to jump out of the boat, he found himself rooted to the deck._

_Try as he might he was completely frozen as the vessel made its way further and further away from the shore.__ The only thought that came to him was how Rapunzel was going to survive on her own with those mercenaries._

"_RAPUNZEL!" he yelled with every once of strength he could muster. But his compassion died in vain, as her cries continued their horrid sounds of terror._

_The cries suddenly vanished once a dense fog suddenly appeared clouding his vision of the girl__ and her captors. Fear and anxiety overwhelmed his heart and soul as the screaming died away; Rapunzel was completely alone with no other friend and he was couldn't do anything to help her._

_The fog grew__ thicker until the ship finally landed at some strange pier. No one was in sight, but the heavy mist instantly dispersed from his path. As soon as he set foot on land, a large mass of golden hair materialized from the darkness of the night._

_Eugene summoned all of his __strength, running towards the hair as fast as he could. He knew the only person all that hair could belong to was Rapunzel and he was right. Right in front of him stood the girl he could only dream of holding. Her appearance was haggard though, her skin was a deathly pale and her eyes were bloodshot with tears. _

_He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek,__ assuring her that everything would be all right, but as soon as he had the chance, the fair beauty turned to mist._

* * *

><p>Eugene woke up with heavy breath. But instead of the campground, he found himself in a small bedroom. The walls were a dull grey and the room was nearly empty, the only thing there, other than the bed, was a nightstand. The thief was confused; he distinctly remembered setting up camp in an abandoned. But he couldn't contemplate any longer because the door slowly began to open.<p>

A tall frizzy redheaded and slightly plump woman appeared from the door. A bright red star-spangled scarf was securely tied to her fore head, her blue eyes twinkled like tiny stars and her clothes were just as cosmically bright- but instead of red, it was more of a calming blue.

"Who are you?" Eugene asked doubtfully.

The woman grinned as she held out her hand, "They call me Celeste Vissionaire and you must be the treasure hunter."

Eugene looked perplexed. Sure, he was still a thief, but he's looking for a person not fortune.

"Treasure hunter?"

Celeste could read the expression on the bandit's face. She withdrew her hand, closed her eyes and replied, "You search for the fair maiden of sunshine gold and emeralds. Correct?"

Though Eugene was still confused at her statement it all started to sink in slowly. Rapunzel's glowing golden hair and bright green eyes.

Though he still didn't understand much he still nodded at her statement.

The strange woman grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed, "Don't worry about your friends," she assured him, "They are sleeping in my stables."

The two made their way into a dark room with nothing but candlelight to give them sight. At the center was a wooden circular table covered by white cloth and on the center of the table lay a large glass ball. Both the star lady and the thief took a seat at opposing ends of the table.

Celeste took Eugene's hand closed her eyes once again and spoke as if she was entranced, "Deep within the heart of stone she who you seek lies in cold oblivion as the dark figure drains away her spirit."

Eugene took her words like a piercing knife. A spiritless Rapunzel wasn't something he could imagine.

Nonetheless she continued, "Once the shadows claim her spirit there is no escape… However, there is still hope. Cut the golden chains that bind her life and there shall be no more captors, but to set her free comes with a dark price..."

Eugene could barely pay attention to the rest of her strange prediction. All he could think of was the trapped girl who probably thinks he abandoned her. The memory of the boat ride was already enough now Rapunzel was trapped in the clutches of the woman who calls herself her Mother, the woman who kept her inside a tower her entire life, and now the one who's taking what's left of her life.

"Do you understand?" Celeste finished.

Eugene finally broke from his dazed state at the sound of the star struck woman's voice. "Huh? Oh… yes. I understand perfectly," he lied. He couldn't wait any longer he had to find Rapunzel.

"Very well. I have a boat waiting for you use it to cross the vast body of water before you and the rest shall reveal itself."

Eugene nodded and followed the fortuneteller to her own personal pier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to keep you all in suspense, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Tell me what you think and maybe what should happen next. If your idea's good enough I'll give you full credit once I get the next chapter published.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. Your all wonderful readers.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Sorry to keep you all in suspense, but trust me this chapter should make it all worthwhile.**

**Tell me what you think and maybe what should happen next. If any of your suggestions give me a shred of inspiration, I'll be sure to dedicate the next chapter in you honour. If it pleases you.**

* * *

><p>At the pier, a small boat awaited them with his animal companions already waiting on the deck. Celeste warned him about possible upcoming dangers that may lie ahead, but all he wanted was to find Rapunzel.<p>

"There," She pointed in the direction of where the water was flowing. "Follow the current and you shall be lead by one's nose towards the prison of the wilting flower."

Eugene nodded and quickly climbed aboard the water vessel, remembering her awkward advice. Normally he thought that people like Celeste were crazy, but he was willing to believe anything so long as Rapunzel was safe. The trio lifted anchor and prepared to leave harbour. He followed the current as she suggested, but unfortunately, he didn't know where he was suppose to land. The current was drifting in all sorts of directions, tossing the ship into unexpected twists and turns- and the horse and the chameleon were getting seasick from the action.

As the group continued to drift aimlessly in the monstrous current, dark clouds suddenly emerged from the clear night sky, overcastting the silver moon and her twinkling comrades. The monstrous current turned into a ruthless torrent of waves, thrashing the ship in every possible direction. It became more and more complicated to steady it and soon enough the boat started landing on its own on a small uncharted island.

The crew climbed off the ship, still dizzy from the tumbling storm. Even the levelheaded horse was weak in the knees, nearly tripping against every bit of ground, which let him stumble upon a strange patch of dirt in the grass. It looked as if though the patch of grass was torn off with great force. Maximus took a good whiff and managed to catch two very familiar scents. So he followed his nose.

Eugene and Pascal noticed Maximus' behaviour, so Eugene grabbed as many supplies as he could, placed them in Max's saddlebag and decided to follow him. The trail ended at a large rock wall and only a rock wall. There was no sign of an entry point anywhere, just a large hunk of stone that formed a very peculiar wall.

But Maximus was much more trained in the art of searching than anyone in his entire field, he sniffed the ground once more, but before he could catch anything, his highly trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps. He took Eugene's by the mouth and dragged him towards a suitable hiding spot nearby a dense spot of trees, with a tiny little color-changing creature following them.

* * *

><p>Gothel slowly opened the door, carefully eyeing anything that should move. Nothing was going to steal her magical flower away from her this time. After hearing of Flynn Rider's escape, she always keeps her dagger handy, although there wasn't much of a living space in Rapunzel's new prison so she had to leave from time to time, but aside from that, everything else was fine.<p>

After a thorough scan of her surroundings, she quickly made her way back to her own little boat and sailed away.

* * *

><p>"So I guess that would be Rapunzel's so called mother?" Eugene asked pointing towards the direction of the darkly cloaked woman wearing a rich red dress.<p>

Pascal nodded sadly. It was hard to believe that the only person Rapunzel's ever known would also be her worst nightmare.

After the strange young/old lady was nowhere in sight, the outcast tem stepped in to find an opening, but, unfortunately, no such luck, they searched every inch of the rock wall and couldn't find a single trace or clue on revealing a hidden doorway.

Eugene let out a groan of frustration, anxiety and maybe even a little defeat. Finding Rapunzel was like finding a needle in a haystack, difficult but not impossible. As he tried to clear his mind, his knees started to buckle; he set himself against a nearby rock -which surprisingly felt like it was sinking…

The rock must have triggered something because the wall began to stir and soon enough a large passageway was revealed. A wide hallway extended the passageway lit only by torch light and seemingly endless. Maximus stood guard while Pascal and Eugene ventured the dim cave to find the lovely, sweet, innocent blond girl trapped inside. With Pascal perched atop his shoulder, the thief-hero set himself at his quickest pace, speeding at a breakneck pace and also assuring the chameleon's safety.

"Rapunzel," he called out as he rushed across the cave floors. Nothing was going to stop him from saving her.

* * *

><p>The rusted chains had already cut through her wrists leaving two thin but noticeable gashes, her body felt hot and cold all at once and everything else felt numb including her mind. She had already lost all track of time and not even the faintest glimmer of light came to douse her cell, her mind could barely register anything especially the quickly creaking door.<p>

A figure quickly made his way in and she could feel a sudden warm comfort surround her as the feeling of cold metal around her wrists suddenly vanished. Her body instinctively curled up absorbing as much heat as possible something about the figure seemed familiar, but her memory couldn't register anything. But some strange impulse just wanted to touch his face and smile, though she almost thought that she was dreaming when her vision faded into a dark tunnel because she could've sworn seeing Pascal perched atop his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'd love to hear your thoughts they'd really help for my next chapter and possibly some other stories.**

**And trust me every little idea is worth plenty to me. I really am honoured that you put my stories on alert and favourites. But right now, I need a few new ideas. So bring on the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I must say, I'm surprised ****at how many people really liked this story. And I had a couple of pretty nice reviews too.**

**Reader of the Stars: I appreciate the suggestion. I already had a confrontation idea with Gothel, but it's somewhat vague. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

* * *

><p>Eugene carefully examined Rapunzel; even in the faint light, he could tell she looked paler than the white face of the moon, she had a fever that felt like wildfire, but her body shivered as if it had been encased in ice, he was surprised that she wasn't even sweating. He hated seeing her this way after her first experience in the world everything was perfect, and now she looked like she could barely face the world again. He gently placed one hand against her chest, so he could monitor her heartbeat. It was pretty slow but it was there nonetheless.<p>

For a moment, he could've sworn that Rapunzel opened her eyes for a moment, but he could've just been imagining things. He carefully scooped the poor girl in his arms and quickly but gingerly carried her out the cave where Maximus awaited them, and he was pretty surprised at Rapunzel's condition as well. Eugene did his best to carry Rapunzel all the way back to the ship, but the clouds had a different idea instead they all formed and were about to create falling water. The thief knew that Rapunzel would only get worse so he found a nearby cave and gently settled her down on the cold stone floor, it was less than she deserved, but what else could he do.

The storm hadn't started yet which gave Eugene time to gather as much firewood as his arms could carry, with all of his years as a thief he managed to ignite the fire in record time. Maximus withdrew an old blanket from his own saddlebag with his mouth and tried his best to drape it over Rapunzel's shivering body. Pascal watched over her, it was the first time he saw his best friend under such circumstances; he wanted to tell Eugene about Rapunzel's royal revelation, but he couldn't even understand a word he squeaked. The two animals were probably the most tired because they instantly drifted off to sleep without warning.

The storm was uncontrollable, thunder crashed everywhere in an earshot, lightning sent a long white-hot spark to split the sky like a searing knife. But the only thing Eugene could pay attention to was the sleeping girl resting in his arms, he didn't want to disturb her, but she looked so weak, he just wanted to wake to give her some food and water they had collected. Unfortunately, there was barely enough food to nourish her alone.

"No, please no," she began to cry as she struggled, her lungs practically gasping for air. Something wasn't right, something dark was invading Rapunzel's mind.

Eugene did everything he could think of to try, and calm her down, but no such luck. She continued to struggle in his grip, screaming as tears began to form from the rim of her eyes. And to make things worse all he could do was watch as her face began to make twisted features and the constant coughing didn't reassure him. He gripped her tighter so she wouldn't hit herself against any solid object, but she put up quite the fight.

He gently shook her body and brought her ear close to him so she could hear him, "Rapunzel," he whispered gently into her ear, "it's alright I'm right here." Her face seemed to calm a bit, but she continued to toss her body around. So, he loosened his grip on her, but kept her in the safety of his arms.

Suddenly he heard her mumble something that almost sounded like his name, but the sound of her breathing and coughing covered her voice. Still he felt comforted by the fact that there was still an ounce of life in her. He carefully cradled her and began stroking her cheek soothingly, and she seemed to calm down even more.

"Eu…Eugene?" she muttered weakly. Her voice was so soft it almost sounded like a gentle breeze.

"Shh… it's okay," he soothed, "Nothing's going to happen I'm right here." He wondered if he was trying to comfort himself as much as Rapunzel. "Please open your eyes for me," he coaxed, "I need to see those big green beauties," he added trying to inject a little humour into his words. He cupped her cheek in his hand and drew her into his embrace, trying to provide her as much warmth as possible.

She felt like an earthquake in his arms and he was afraid that she might never open her eyes again. But when things were at its bleakest moment, the heavy eyelids began to flutter open, revealing two green glass orbs that rivalled the value of any jewel. They almost looked like they were filled with joy if not for the tears of pain.

* * *

><p>For a moment, she felt like she was trapped in a nightmare and once her eyes opened she saw the figure once again. She still couldn't recognize him though with all of her senses turned numb and her mind lingering somewhere else. After a little while, her memory seemed to reconnect with the figure's image, but her heart said otherwise about it, telling her it was only a dream.<p>

It had to be. Eugene was long gone. So, how is it possible that he could be standing right in front of her this very moment?

* * *

><p>Overjoyed Eugene embraced her gently, of course, because she looked so fragile enough to break at any moment." Oh Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again."<p>

Rapunzel weakly raised her hand towards his face, trying to find out if she was only dreaming. But his skin felt all too real, even with her numb senses; she managed a faint smile, but her hand dropped as quickly as her own strength. "You're alive," she gasped.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." He pulled her in closer and wrapped the blanket around her as she curled back into near unconsciousness. This time her eyes struggled to stay awake for a little longer, but didn't last.

How badly he wanted to use that healing incantation of hers to heal her. Unfortunately, he was too busy freaking out to even remember a single verse from her beautiful magical song. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life, and with the ceaseless storm, he might be too late to do anything. All he could do now was provide her with all the comfort he could offer.

* * *

><p>The Stabbington brothers were pleased, they were hot on Rider's trail and soon they would claim the ultimate prize- the girl with the magic hair. They had already found a boat docked by the shore of the island and a few marks left within the earth- and the hidden cavern and chains they found didn't hurt either.<p>

As the rain drenched their clothes, only one thought came to mind: taking care of some unfinished business. Of course they were also prepared if the old lady they met earlier had plans as well.

The one-eyed twin was almost tired of running around and chasing what seemed like a hopeless goal. Only the burning fire of vengeance kept his spirits high.

"Don't worry," assured the one without the eye patch,"We'll get our pay." He noticed another trail of hoof prints and the two happily followed them.

* * *

><p>Eugene drew his beloved closer, got a tin of water and gently poured it down her throat. She was completely exhausted; she could barely even talk let alone stand up. There wasn't much of their rations left and he still needed to save some for Maximus and Pascal, but right now Rapunzel was the most important person he needed to take care of.<p>

After her drink, Rapunzel continued to cough violently, every part of her body began to ache, her breath went out of control, faster than she could count and soon enough her vision turned blurry. Everything was starting to fade away, the only consolation to this agony was that the person she long believed dead was at her side for these few precious moments.

The thief did his best to hold his tears; she couldn't see him like this especially in her current state. He did his best to distract her from his depression. "Shhh… It's alright," he soothed, trying to hide his own sorrow. He placed a gentle finger on her quivering lips, "I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you."

"Wha… What happened?" she demanded, "How did you escape?"

"How did you know I was supposed to be dead?"

"Sh… She told me that she had you hanged." Her voice quivered even more.

So Eugene explained everything, from the Stabbington brother, to his near death sentence, to Maximus' rescue with the help of some lovable pub thugs.

As he told his tale, the princess curled up against him, her head sagging against his chest. Even though he implied her not to speak, she began to tell him her story except for the part where she figured out her true identity.

"So you mean to tell me she was never related to you," he confirmed, "Well that would explain a lot."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I mean I saw her earlier," he explained,"and she looks nothing like you."

Rapunzel was about to say something else, but the sound of squishing mud interrupted their conversation. From the darkness of the cavern approached two shadowy figures with similar physical traits and out of the darkness emerged none other then Flynn Rider's old accomplices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think should happen next?**

**Again sorry it took so long, but I've been busy.**** Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm a little short on ideas right now so you tell me how should this end.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. ****I'd thought I'd let you know I really appreciate all of your reviews, although I got very few suggestions.**

**I'm really surprised on how many people liked my idea. So I hope this next chapter will be just as much of an attention grabber than the last.**

* * *

><p>The two brothers were completely soaked from the rain and mad with vengeance on the brain. When they finally spotted Flynn Rider and their soon to be fortune a malicious grin suddenly appeared from their faces as the firelight illuminated the dark traits from the twins. Soon they would have revenge and fortune all at once.<p>

Eugene held Rapunzel protectively as the twins approached. They looked angrier than ever and this time he didn't do anything to upset them. But vengeance was a motif no matter who was going to pay the price and so were riches the riches from a sick Rapunzel's hair. Her features were pale and she only got worse, he could already see and hear the pain that overcame her. Even though he couldn't stop the pain, he figured he could at least protect her from the Stabbington brother this time. He lost her to them once, he wasn't about to take that risk again.

"So…" he asked nervously, "what do you want this time?"

"You know exactly what we want Rider," the one with the scar replied, he pointed at the girl sleeping in his arms. "Your choice Rider. Your life or the girl with the magic hair."

Eugene brought her closer to him. Never again would he abandon her, never again will he leave her for dead, never again would he leave her in their hands, never again will he leave her alone in this world. And that was answer enough for the Stabbington brothers. The two drew out their swords, as they approached, and were preparing to attack when suddenly with a pang the two brothers lie unconscious.

There stood a proud Maximus with a frying pan in his mouth and a tiny lizard on his head. Eugene gave the horse a nod of appreciation and smiled. The white and noble steed smiled in return before laying down the frying pan at the rogue's side and dragging the twins by a boot. Pascal figured that the new couple would need privacy given Rapunzel's current condition and Eugene's _genuine_ feelings so he followed Maximus.

As the animal pair left, dragging with them terrible twins, Eugene's full attention was draw to the sick girl lying in his arms. She had already fallen asleep, but her faint coughing was still audible. He gripped her tighter, still trying to hold back his tears; he had found her only to lose her again. The storm was relentless as if it was forbidding her from the luxury of health. And what made things worse was that she actually deserved such a luxury and now the world she wanted to see seemed to be blocking her path. If he didn't act soon all that would be left of her would be a shell of her former self. Her mind was already slipping into the darkness and the rest of her was about to join it.

As he cherished his precious moments with the poor girl, he heard an almost taunting female voice. "Oh! Poor Flynn Rider."

Eugene lifted his head to face the owner of the voice and found himself face to face with Rapunzel's fake Mother. Her cloak was almost soaked, but her dress was almost intact from any of the storms vigorous attempts. She removed her hood to reveal raven-black curls with a few grey streaks and a soft but vicious smile formed from her lips.

"I warned her that going outside was dangerous, but she wouldn't listen," she continued, "This is what happens when girls don't listen to their mother's."

Eugene glared at the imposter. He knew the truth that woman wasn't Rapunzel's said mother. Whoever she was, he wasn't letting her anywhere near the precious girl. "Who are you really?" he growled.

"Now, now. No need to get testy."

"Answer me_ now_," he demanded strictly.

"Why, I'm Rapunzel's Mother, of course." Her voice possessed a false tone of sweetness.

Mother Gothel quickly recognized the expression on the thief's face. There was no point in trying to trick him, but it would be fun to simply taunt him as vengeance for stealing her flower. She still decided to play the kindly mother even though the criminal could see right through her con.

"Enough chit chat," Gothel said, "Do you want to save your beloved or not?"

Eugene looked at the old woman, confused. He really did want to save Rapunzel, but he didn't have a clue how Gothel could help. She lied to Rapunzel for eighteen years and locked her away in a hidden tower, after abusing of her healing power.

"I know the song," the old lady explained, "I can save her…on one condition of course."

"And what condition might that be?"

He turned even more suspicious once her smile seemed to appear more horrible. "I made sure that as she dies so does her memory from the day you met. Once I heal her she won't remember a thing about you and will come running back to me, her dear Mother."

Eugene flinched at the idea. Rapunzel already spent her entire life with that woman and she still would for an eternity. But what choice did he have, her lips and her complexion were turning into a milky white, her jewel like eyes were tuning to ice, even her golden locks appeared to be wilting. She was already a prisoner in her own body and there was only one way to help her: by taking her inside another prison. And to make things worse she'll never remember all the joy she experienced from her daring escape to all the time they spent together and the new friends she made. She'll be completely alone once again and he couldn't change anything.

As his thoughts lingered, the sweet girl's eyes suddenly fluttered open with weak force. She was already disappearing inside her mind, but there was still life emanating inside of her.

"Eugene," she coughed weakly.

He pressed a finger against her quivering lips. "Don't talk," he urged her gently. "Everything's going to be fine you'll see." He wasn't sure if he was making a false promise or a glimmer of hope was telling him otherwise.

But Rapunzel shook her head. "There's something I need to tell you," she whispered.

"What's that?" He held her hand just like the night of the lanterns.

"I…I'm…," She struggled to find the answer, but for some reason the words couldn't escape her lips or her mind. "I…I don't remember," she finally said as her hand dropped from his and her eyes were closing once again.

Eugene was beginning to understand that Rapunzel's so called mother's words were and the very thought of it slipped into his mind like venom.

He was already running out of options and the ones he had left weren't exactly good ones. He'd either leave her to perish or let the crazy old woman keep her without any memory of her time outside the tower walls. His mind and heart were already aching with fear. There was only one choice left and he hoped it was the right one.

He gently lifted her towards him, attempting not to frighten. Gothel was sure enough that no matter choice he made he could at least kiss her goodbye. Eugene continued to bring her up closer until they were at a lips distance and as he was about to plant his lips one hers, he gathered all of her hair carefully took the mirror shard he found inside the tower and with a clean slice, he quickly cut through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think****? I'd thought I'd leave you hanging a little longer so I could get some more review from you. Who knows? Maybe your ideas will be better than my original ones. Of course, I'll make sure to give you full credit if they do.**

**This chapter may be a bit shorter than the others, but if you ever want to hear the ending, you're just going to have to live with it.**

**Besides the story's almost over anyway. If you have any kind of story that you want to write but can't let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day and keep your fingers crossed if you want my next chapter to be any good.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hey, to all who enjoyed my story so much. I suppose a lot of you were waiting with baited breath about my latest update, but your wait is over. Of course, I'd like to thank you all for your generous reviews and I do hope to see more, so thanks in advance.**

**Review Replies:**

**dannybird22: Here's a little spoiler just for you it's not as difficult as it sounds****.**

**Hanging on a thread: I understand what you're saying, but I thought that what comes after this might be a bit more interesting.**

**Hallie: Your comment was really sweet. Honestly, I'd never considered myself as a gifted writer, but its great encouragement for that book I'm working on.**

* * *

><p>Eugene wasn't exactly sure what had happened. After he cut Rapunzel's hair, the old woman had aged somehow, her hair and her skin turned white, wrinkles started to form all over the place as quick as a thunderbolt splitting the sky. She gathered all the hair her arms could carry commanding it to return to its original golden splendour, but it simply darkened until it was brown. But before anything else could happen, the woman withdrew a dagger from her cloak and rushed towards the thief and his dear darling princess. Eugene tried to protect Rapunzel and he succeeded, but he somehow managed to get his hand sliced just like the time of the flooded cave.<p>

As soon as Gothel left her mark, she quickly withered away to dust, leaving only her night sky cloak and her silver dagger behind. All of Eugene's was directed right at Rapunzel. She was quietly sleeping in his lap with gentle breaths escaping her pale lips; every tiny feature of her body had gone from pale to bloodless in an instant. The poor girl automatically settled herself peacefully into his lap curling up into a ball trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of warmth. He gingerly brushed a finger over her cheek, but he could feel the chills down his own spine.

"Rapunzel," he whispered, trying to find a vestige of her. "Please wake-up."

Maximus and Pascal were already inside the cave, slightly drenched, they saw part of what happened, and were partially shocked at the girl's new short cropped brunette hair. Pascal hissed at the dust pile, turning into an angry shade of red, while Maximus was simply trying to understand most of the situation- considering the fact that he barely knew anyone in the cave and that he just helped a most wanted rogue bandit escape from being hanged.

The storm finally stopped, so Eugene wrapped the old blanket around her, carefully picked Rapunzel up and carried her out the cave exit. Outside, there was a cart that either the twins or the hag probably left behind. Maximus seemed willing to pull it so he strapped the horse in and settled Rapunzel inside the cart and he decided to join her keeping a waking eye on her slowly rising chest.

"Be gentle with her Max. She's hurting bad."

The horse nodded with sincerity and went off with the chameleon on his head. Eugene gently and soothingly stroked her dear head as she lay in the cart with subconscious struggling. Maximus kept a smooth steady pace while Pascal kept watch on the lovely couple. Eugene hadn't kept his eyes off Rapunzel for the whole ride and soon enough they made it to the ship. The rogue removed the cart straps from his steed, picked up the girl like a delicate flower and they all made their way to the deck. Maximus somehow managed to raise the anchor and set the vessel to sea, Eugene carried his sweet girl all the way to the cabin where a small bed awaited her.

He tucked her in and placed a hand on her forehead. " I'll be right back," he said soothingly and he slowly walked out the door.

Eugene sailed the seas most of the night, but his eyes focused more on the cabin door then the vast body of water and dangerously pointy rocks. Rapunzel had been in there for so long he was afraid something would happen to her. As his thoughts were drowning him, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Maximus and a surprisingly soft smile fro his snout. The horse set a hoof through the wheel and shooed the man towards the cabin door.

Eugene felt like something was rattling him from the inside. Rapunzel was inside and her current condition just made his heart break like a lightning bolt hitting a tree causing it to crash. Eugene slowly reached for the door and pushed it open and there he saw her with an ounce of life pulsing through her chest. He sat down at the edge of the bed and gently pressed his own forehead against hers, catching and savouring all the warmth from each living breath that escaped her lips...

* * *

><p>She felt so cold, weak and lonely. Drifting away into nothing, all her senses were numb and there was barely anything left of her. She wanted to scream, but, at the same time, she was completely silent. No one came to her aid; in fact she wasn't sure if there was anyone who even existed. There was a void, an empty space, a world filled with nothing but darkness. Her heart felt like stone and completely encased in a thick coat of ice.<p>

Suddenly, warmth came and surrounded her completely and a soft strange yet familiar sound rang in her ears.

"_Rapunzel."_

She couldn't recognize it, but, somehow, she knew that sound from somewhere. But the warmth disappeared all too quickly, as if it were never there at all. She was once again bound by the rule of darkness and cast aside by the tides of fear and forgetfulness. Nothing in her mind began to form, and it was as if nothing even happened at all. She couldn't feel, see, or even speak. Nothing existed, nothing was even there. She knew not where she was nor how she came to be, but one thing was certain everything was slipping away from her very grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long. My computer was having issues, but I think this chapter turned out alright. Even if it is a bit short.**

**Looking forward to your thoughts and possible suggestions. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello to all of my loyal and not so loyal readers. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves. Well then, I hope this chapter pleases you even more.**

* * *

><p>Eugene kept his eternal silent vigil over Rapunzel. She looked more than exhausted, she looked completely drained. Her skin turned to an ashen grey, and somehow her hair seemed dull, and it had nothing to do with her new haircut. Lucky enough, her breathing was still steady but it didn't seem to have the strength to survive on its own. Eugene could see that something else was making her sick, probably the very thing Rapunzel's so called 'Mother' used to erase her memory. He was scared, not just for her, but for her fading memory. No doubt that vile woman erased so much more than the memories they had spent together. But he was also scared that Rapunzel would fear the outside again, and he wouldn't be able to convince her to touch even a single blade of grass again.<p>

His ocean of thoughts was interrupted by a familiar sound of moaning. Rapunzel was stirring.

Eugene anxiously awaited for her eyes to open and see the bright clear pools of green that were her eyes. But he was more than disappointed at what he saw. Her eyes opened all right, but they had lost their shimmering glow, and to make things worse she had a searching look in her eyes, trying to see anything familiar to her. She had lost everything, her spirit, her happiness and all of her memories.

He gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "Rapunzel," he whispered softly.

But there was no reply. Not even a single sound escaped the opening that was her lips as her eyes closed once again.

The ship finally landed at a tiny bay. Maximus and Pascal took care of the supplies, while Eugene carried Rapunzel. They all followed a wide path leading to an old abandoned cottage stranded in the middle of nowhere. As they all entered Eugene tried to find a convenient resting place for the weak girl resting in his arms. He managed to find a bed partially caked with dust. But it would just have to suffice. He settled Rapunzel down monitoring each and every breath she made. He made a note and sent Maximus off to find some help, while Pascal cuddled up close to his human best friend.

Eugene made his way to her and continued to keep vigil on the poor girl.

Maximus finally arrived, with a doctor. Eugene led him to Rapunzel, practically begging inside for his help and success. The doctor asked to examine her in private, at first, Eugene was suspicious, but there wasn't much choice left for her.

When the doctor finally finished his examination, he came out the door with a rather disappointing look in his eye.

"Well," asked the rogue, "is she going to be…"

"It's hard to say," the doctor replied. "She's had a direct exposure to a rather dangerous herbs and an infection around her wrists. And the toxins in her body are very strong."

"But you can help her right?"

"There's only one way to save her, but it's risky. I need to drain the toxin and the infection out of her bloodstream, and it might just save her. But she's so weak there's a good chance that the blood loss might get to her, if not the toxin. Of course, I need your permission before I can do anything."

Eugene thought long and hard about it. The treatment the doctor was proposing was dangerous, but chances are it might save her life. He was already running out of options, so he had to take the risk. Rapunzel's life stood in the balance and along with it any chance he has at bringing back her memories. She deserved to live even if it meant she wouldn't be able to remember anything anymore.

The procedure was quick but painful. Maximus and Pascal could hear her unconscious cries, and Eugene tried to calm her down. She struggled long and hard, but victory belonged to the doctor and Eugene as her breathing turned slow and steady.

* * *

><p>She had no idea where she was the last thing that came to her mind was a man staring at her and gently making the very sound she heard during her moment of darkness. And suddenly, she felt a sharp yet numb pain at both of her arms as she heard hushing sounds that had the same familiarity to her.<p>

Eventually the pain stopped, but the sound wouldn't cease and, for some odd reason she didn't want it to. It was as if the sounds themselves were comforting her, encouraging her to endure in order to understand, which she did.

And soon she began to utter a familiar sound of her own, "_Eugene_."

* * *

><p>Eugene thought he was imagining things as Rapunzel subconsciously whispered his name. Maybe there was hope after all. The doctor left some medicine for the sick girl along with a series of instructions to help strengthen her body and hopefully her memory.<p>

It was a longshot, and they all knew it, but if there was even a chance of bringing the sweet girl back to her old self any chance that came would be taken.

The rogue pressed his forehead against Rapunzel's and hummed a gentle little tune to help her relax. And for some reason, he could feel her drifting off to a peaceful slumber. When he was sure she was completely relaxed, he cradled her in his arms and rocked her as gentle as the summer breeze.

"Please, Rapunzel. You have to comeback…. I don't know what I'd do without you."

As he finished speaking, he could hear her whispering again. This brought Eugene hope that Rapunzel just might make a full recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not bad don't you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting. But my computer's been having issues so I have to use the family computer, and I also have privacy issues. So you can see my dilemma. Either way shall we get back to the story? Please keep in mind that I'll take any suggestion.**

* * *

><p>Eugene spent each waking moment for Rapunzel to wake. But the truth was that she was so sick he could only give himself false hope just to make this moment less painful than it already was. Pascal and Maximus were in charge of food and supplies due to certain emotional problems with the only conscious member with opposable thumbs. The two animals knew how hard it was to cope with these things especially now, but they still needed some extra help. Either they respected the thief's emotional sorrow.<p>

As each day passed so did any lingering hopes of the survival of a very sick Rapunzel. The doctor said that the herbs' toxin reacted violently with her brain, but if they managed to remove it in time the effects would dissipate. Unfortunately they combined a strong amount of toxin along with the infection around her wrists were the worst combinations concerning her health. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even notice the chameleon's tongue intruding his ear.

"Ah," Eugene exclaimed. "Was that really necessary?"

Pascal nodded indifferently.

It was true he might have spent a little too much time watching over the poor sick girl, but given her condition she deserved a full time vigil. Max also decided to interrupt Eugene's thoughts by sticking his horse head out the old window and giving out a loud snort.

"I know Max," he said slightly annoyed, "but what am I supposed to do? She's really sick and I can't just leave here all alone…. I mean… what if something happens to her."

Maximus understood this, but became slightly agitated that the animals were the only ones doing all the work. Besides there wasn't much use to just watch over her without survival supplies and other necessities. But still the poor girl's health and safety mattered just as much as their own survival. So the horse surrendered though his eyes remained sharp around Eugene and his _little sweetheart_.

Eugene soft touch gently brushed her cheek he felt so guilty for leaving her all alone, even though it was only supposed to be for a little while. He should've realized that people like to cause mischief especially at night. Rapunzel didn't deserve such a cruel fate and pleaded to any mysterious force that existed to take pity and strengthen the poor girl. Even though Eugene didn't believe in such mystical forces he was more than willing to try anything to help a sick Rapunzel.

Suddenly, as if his pleas were answered, her eyes slowly began to open. But it wasn't exactly the warm welcome he expected. Her once shimmering green eyes seemed dull, her now brown hair almost seemed to be losing its color and her stare was as blank as a plain white sheet of paper. Eugene panicked slightly; everything within her seemed lost, so he wanted to cherish whatever he might have left with her. He managed to give her food, water and even the medicine the doctor provided, but she only took so little. It's almost as if she had lost all interest in life, the most spirited and life full girl he's ever met had lost all interest in living. This was obviously bad news.

"Rapunzel," he called out gently, "I don't know if you can hear me right now, but, if you can, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt, I never meant to leave you alone, after everything that's happened to us my only regret was not being able to get to you sooner." Eugene gently cradled her in his arms, carefully rocking her back and forth and humming the tiny tune they used during their little serenade at the Kingdom as he lightly brushed the contours of her face with his scarred hand, her eyes somehow managed to meet the gash left behind from the old woman's dagger.

Once her eyes made contact with the very familiar scar, a memory began to form in her mind. She was sitting outside by a crackling fire with a very handsome and very familiar young man. He had brown hair that ended somewhere near his neck, a white shirt, a blue vest that went over it and a bit of facial hair on his chin. She remembered wrapping her long blond locks around his injured hand, singing the little song she had always known, reminding herself of how her hair glowed that night and the young man's very interesting story.

"Eugene," she whispered with a weak, quivering voice.

The thief breathed in relief as he came to realize Rapunzel's returning memory, unfortunately her health fared no better. Her coughing was relentless and her breathing and heartbeat were weak. But at least now she was taking larger portions of the rations they had gathered, both Pascal and Maximus seemed thrilled as well.

Eugene told her most of what he could remember, but some of the details were sketchy considering Rapunzel's current mental condition. But he managed to explain all the same, some parts of her memory returned, while others seemed to come and go. It wasn't death, but it was definitely as painful. Her mind deteriorated little by little, but sometimes it came back, and Eugene made sure she had everything she needed.

"How are you feeling?" Eugene asked; his voice filled with concern.

"Ti…Tired," she mumbled out weakly and slowly, "Th…Thirsty."

Eugene dipped a ladle into a barrel filled with water, and then carefully placed it against Rapunzel's parched lips. Then he found a clean piece of cloth drenched it in a little water, wrung it out and placed it on her forehead. "Anything else I can get you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll let you rest then." He placed a gentle hand upon her face and gently stroked her cheeks, allowing her to relax a bit.

Rapunzel didn't want to admit it in front of Eugene, but she was terrified of the outcome of her condition. In fact, she was so scared, Pascal didn't even know about her insecurity. This was the toughest challenge she ever had to face, and as much as she wanted to tell everyone, she didn't want anyone to worry either. Whatever was going to happen to her, she was just going to have to accept the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry folks, that's all for now. I apologize, if it doesn't seem like much, but school's starting and I'm having writer's block. See you on the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I've been having a few complications lately.**

* * *

><p>With each passing day Rapunzel seemed to grow weaker but at the same time she turned stronger. Eugene was always by her side, constantly caring for her, while Maximus and Pascal went hunting for for the poor, sweet, sick girl in bed, Rapunzel wanted nothing more than to wander freely and play for a while. Unfortunately, her condition forbid her from all the pleasures she had longed to experience.<p>

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a generous, caring thief who gently walked into her room.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"I…I've…b… b…been b…b…better," she replied quietly with pain and agony clouding up small bits of her voice.

Eugene noticed how she seemed to fall asleep for longer periods each passing day with less energy than usual, once she woke up. He felt so helpless, she was practically dying and he couldn't stop it. Each day her breathing would shudder while she slept and Eugene felt like it might stop at any second, and then he would never get to say good bye. Of course he didn't want to anyway; Rapunzel meant the world to him, more than some treasure and he couldn't stand to see her die.

One night, while they all slept, Eugene heard a loud bloodcurdling shriek. He quickly rushed into Rapunzel's room and found her clutching her chest, her breath as heavy as a brick and hastening with every second, shivering as if a thick blanket of cold had just enveloped her and struggling in pain. Eugene sent Maximus for a doctor before trying to calm Rapunzel as best he could, but everything seemed so hopeless somehow. Luckily, Maximus came just in time with the doctor. He politely asked Eugene to exit the room so he could privately work on his patient and the fugitive didn't waste any time trying to ask questions.

It had been hours and everyone could still hear the unbearable screeching that escaped the poor girl's lips. Pascal was on top of Maximus's head continuously contemplating his time with his closest human friend in fear; the horse was as scared as the little lizard that stood upon his head as almost felt like biting he hoofs. And Eugene was especially scared, he never meant to leave her alone like that, but he never thought it would lead to so much trouble for her, now the only thing he could do was hope.

Finally, the screaming had ceased and the doctor walked out of the door.

"Well, how is she?" asked Eugene.

"Her heart is very unstable," he said," I'm afraid she might need an operation. And the only doctors I know who specialise in that field live in Corona."

Eugene felt very anxious; he was the most wanted thief in the entire Kingdom and no one would help someone like him so willingly. It was a difficult task, but he had to do it for Rapunzel's sake because she needed and deserved help the most.

After the doctor left her some more medicine, Eugene went inside the patient's room. Her breathing was still heavy but steady, and a large amount of sweat soaked her forehead. He quickly snatched a wet piece of cloth and dabbed away as much sweat as he could. After all the sweat had been removed, he gently pressed his forehead against hers; her fever was only getting worse…much worse. He was running out of time.

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly opened, she felt numb with pain. Every fiber of her being felt like they were tearing apart and her breathing was still tearing the rest of her. At some moment, she almost felt like screaming, but Eugene came in just in time. He quickly got a spoon and poured strange dark syrup onto it. He placed it against her lips and asked her to swallow, she obeyed but the bitter taste almost made her feel like gagging but it subdued the pain.<p>

"Wha…what… happened?" she asked, confused.

"You had a little attack," he replied as soothingly as possible, "How do you feel now?"

"A…a…b…b…bit…be…better."

He placed a soothing hand against her cheek. "Don't worry Rapunzel; you'll feel a lot better soon…. I promise."

He gently supported her head and helped her sit up a little, she felt like trying to get a little closer and apparently he had the same idea, and as soon as their lips were about to touch they were interrupted by a loud neighing sound. Maximus was alerting Eugene along with the squeaky little color changing lizard on top of his head. Eugene quickly understood and cradled Rapunzel's entire body in his arms.

"Wha…"

"Shhhhh," he soothed, "don't worry everything's going to be fine." He carried her to the cart he used to bring her all the way to the cottage and carefully placed her inside and got a pillow and a blanket to make her feel more comfortable."

"Eu…Eugene…"

He shushed her and had her go to sleep, promising that everything was fine. But in truth, he wasn't sure; the doctor said that the operation would help her live longer, but he couldn't promise that it would save her life. Rapunzel was much too sick for that and the toxins had invaded her body in _very _large amounts, he wasn't sure what to do, but, right now, he had no choice.

They brought her to the boat, and as Eugene installed the sick girl into the cabin Maximus was steering and Pascal was keeping watch.

Eugene watched every detail of Rapunzel. Her scent, the way she breathed and every little curve on her beautiful face. Suddenly, her eyes opened, they were still sparkling but only faintly; he didn't like what was happening to her.

"Hey," he said sweetly, "how are you feeling now?"

"St…str…strange," she sputtered as slow as her breath.

He sighed and then gently cradled her head into his arms. He tried to hold back his tears the lasting she needed was to pity him, while she was suffering.

"Eugene," she said as clearly as possible.

"Yes."

"I…I…I'm…" Tears suddenly bursted out of her eyes as she began to soak his shirt, she was terrified and everything suddenly felt meaningless.

"Don't you dare worry," he tried to sound reassuring, "everything's going to be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. But leave as many comments as you like.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if I caused any delay. But I hope this new chapter was worth the long excruciating wait.**

* * *

><p>The cold air had become very overwhelming for Rapunzel, and they were running very low on medicine. If they didn't arrive to the Kingdom soon her next attack could be her last. Eugene did his best to comfort the poor girl in her moment of pain and suffering, but he couldn't keep her cheerful and happy forever. Especially since she wouldn't last that long.<p>

Eugene stayed in the cabin with Rapunzel, while Maximus was steering and Pascal was lookout. He cherished every moment he had with her – even though she was still unconscious. She hadn't said much since her last attack and- despite being the most wanted thief in the entire Kingdom- he needed to get her to the doctor's as soon as he could.

Careful not to startle her he gently brushed away the wild strands of hair from her face and wiped away any sweat with a wet cloth. Her body was as hot as a dessert plain, but she shivered like she was completely encased in a thick layer of ice. He gently whispered some soothing words and let her rest, but he longed to see the bright green gems that were her eyes.

And he finally got his wish.

Her eyes opened slowly, but the crack between her eyelids was big enough for him to catch a tiny glimpse of her eye color.

"Morning Rapunzel," he greeted sweetly.

She didn't reply, but the lost expression in her eyes seemed to explain why. Her memory would come and go when it pleased. She would forget and remember everything in an instant. He didn't seem immensely bothered because she would always remember him at some point, but the rules of her condition would still apply everything that lived within her would cease to be in a moment's time. He knew he needed to get back to the Kingdom so she could get that operation, but the price on his head was so high he would never expect any doctor to see her. But though the situation seemed grim, Eugene knew that Rapunzel of all people deserved a much longer life.

"Don't worry Rapunzel," he whispered, "Everything's going to be just fine."

Her body then suddenly began to shake like the most terrifying of all earthquakes, she seemed so cold, and yet her body was hotter than the sun itself. Hot and surprisingly dry. The heat of her body became more intense with each passing second, along with a ragging torrent of sweat and tears. Her pained screams were filling the air and her heartbeat started to quicken. Eugene quickly grabbed the medicine and gave it to her, but, unfortunately for the both of them, that was the last of it.

Finally, after a long journey, they made to the borders of the Kingdom. Eugene, Pascal and Maximus docked the boat and prepared the cart for Rapunzel. Eugene gently cradled her head and carefully placed it on a pillow inside the cart and delicately covered her gentle frame with a blanket. Maximus slowly and cautiously led the cart towards the nearest doctor's office- unfortunately, the nearest office just so happens to have a couple of guards standing nearby.

It was a quiet shift for the two patrolling guards; there was a little bit clamouring, but nothing to get so worked up about.

Suddenly, a small cart passed by, guided by the captain's own horse, Maximus.

* * *

><p>The two guards looked at each other, confusion plainly painted over their faces. Why would the captain's horse be suddenly pulling a cart- especially one with no one driving it? In the back of the cart lay a big white sheet outlining something that appeared to be a body. One of the guards quickly removed the sheet to reveal a lovely young lady lying asleep. This young woman had a rather attractive petite figure, a beautiful but simple purple dress, bare feet that appeared to be a bit bigger than most women's and short brown locks that looked like they had been cropped. While the guards had absolutely no idea what a young lady would be doing lying asleep in a cart with a white sheet covering her entire body, they knew two things: the girl had a horribly high fever and that this particular young lady bared a surprisingly close resemblance to their own queen. The two sentries guided Maximus and the cart back to the palace and wondered if the queen would the girl sleeping inside as one of her relatives.<p>

* * *

><p>Eugene didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but the guards would've been very suspicious if they had even caught a single glimpse of him. He cared for Rapunzel too much to risk it. But good thing for her she'd still have some company, Maximus was driving the cart and Pascal wasn't willing to leave her alone either; he hid in the back and shifted his color too match that of the vehicle.<p>

As he watched them take Rapunzel away he kept wondering if he would ever get the chance to see her again and tell her how he truly felt about her. It didn't matter anymore, Rapunzel was going to get plenty of medical attention and she'll be back on her feet soon enough, happy and cheerful as she had been the day they first met.

He watched the guards bring the cart all the way to the palace. Though he was rather surprised considering that the doctor's office was so much closer. But all things considered, he was just glad she was safe and sound, even though it might be the last time he would ever see her again.

* * *

><p>The two sentinels finally arrived at the castle and presented the girl inside the cart to the king and queen.<p>

The two monarchs were dumbstruck, never before had they seen anyone in their family with such a close resemblance of the both of them. She almost reminded them of their daughter, only she lacked her long blond hair.

Nonetheless, they allowed her to stay inside their castle until she had recovered enough to answer a few questions. While the two rulers had their suspicions, a large part of them had high hopes that this girl might be so much more than she appears to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again it took me so long to finish, I'm at graduation age and there's still a bit of work left for me to finish. I'll try to finish these stories as soon as I can. **

**In the meantime, review to your heart's content. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry to make you wait.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel opened her eyes, only to find herself in a lavishly furnished room. Even the bed was richly embroidered with all sorts of elaborate patterns.<p>

It felt strange being there, the last thing she remembered she was riding in a boat with a young man, a white horse and a little chameleon. She also remembered being drawn in a cart by two other men in a strangely familiar uniform. Everything else was still a bit blurry to her.

While she was pondering on whatever happened, the door suddenly opened and, out came a man and a woman, with a crown atop both of their heads, lavish clothes, brown hair as well as surprisingly familiar features. A little too familiar. The woman's wide green eyes, and the man's caring smile, she had the distinct impression that she had met them before. But her memory was still vague.

The two approached her gently as not to disturb her. They could also see the familiarity in this young lady's face, but they wanted to be sure. The woman was the closest to approach her and cupped her cheek with her hand and the man next to her gave the young lady's face a deep, thoughtful look. Even though there were a few differences between the two, they could tell that she was the one they've yearned to see for so long.

And though it took a while for Rapunzel to regain her senses, she realized where she had seen their faces before. Then, struck by impulse, they lunged at one another and embraced each other firmly in their arms. The lost princess had finally returned.

With every passing second Eugene became more and more concerned about Rapunzel. He regretted leaving her like that, but he had little choice. The guards would've quickly recognised him and figured that Rapunzel was part of some sinister plot to reattempt the theft of the lost princess' crown. But resisting the temptation to be at her side was far from easy. Ever since he left her, his mind was completely flooded with visions of her, not only in his sleep, but in day dreams as well. She was everywhere.

And with every thought of Rapunzel he felt a strange sensation touching his heart. In some ways it hurt more than anything he ever had to face, but all at once he wanted to feel that way. The only silver lining to the situation was that she'd get all the medical attention she needed and, of course Maximus and Pascal were keeping her company.

Eventually, Eugene gave up thieving and tried to live an honest life, but his face was still plastered throughout every tree and wall- even if his nose was still inaccurate. There was nowhere left to run. No matter how hard he tried to maintain a simple, honest life guards would always chase after him.

One day, he was resting on top of a tree, when guards finally managed to catch him. But this time he didn't bother to run or even put up a fight. He let them drag him all the way back to the castle, but instead of tossing him in a cold dank cell for all eternity, he was taken to a comfortable room filled with all sorts of luxuriant things.

To an even greater surprise, within that room were four chairs and seated among two of those chairs were none other than the king and queen. And on the third chair was a young woman with brown cropped hair, bright green eyes that could warm even the coldest of souls and a crown sitting atop of her head. But not just any crown, the crown of the Lost Princess herself.

And the strangest occurrence of them all was that he recognised that girl's face.

The girl instantly recognised his face as well and jumped out of her seat to embrace him, while he opened his arms to welcome her warm embrace. But, despite the warm reception, he could still feel her shivering as if it were the dead of winter.

Rapunzel pulled from their embrace, grabbed Eugene by the collar and planted a deep, passionate kiss upon his lips. And though he was shocked by her sudden outburst of enthusiasm, he gently supported her head and returned her kiss with the same passion.

When they finally pulled out of their passionate embrace, Eugene gave a formal bow to the girl standing in front of him. "How do you do Your Highness?"

Rapunzel blushed at the sound of her new title. It was hard enough for her to believe that she found her real parents, but the idea that she was part of the most important family in the entire kingdom was more than a shock.

Eugene was also just as dumbstruck by the idea; it would be hard for the two to form such a close _relationship _with a princess when he was nothing more than a lowly thief himself.

Nevertheless the two were more than happy to see each other once again as they leaned in for one more kiss.

And when the kiss finally ended Rapunzel insistently introduced Eugene to her parents. They were kind enough to offer a full pardon to him in gratitude for rescuing their daughter as well as food and lodging, until other arrangements could be made or at least until they could sort everything out. Things started out calmly, but Eugene was rather tense the woman he cared about so much was also royalty, a princess and he was nothing more than a lowly ex-criminal. It was obvious that few people were ever going to approve of him associating with their princess. But, despite his issues, he tried not to look nervous. After all, he didn't want Rapunzel to worry.

After things were settled between them, Rapunzel and Eugene managed to get together alone. Although the moment wasn't exactly as romantic as they would have hoped. He hadn't seen her in so long and she only had so much time left, it was going to be a difficult road ahead for everyone. But, despite their hardships, the two were willing to forget about their worries for one day and focus on the few brief moments that they would hope to remember for the rest of their lives.

Finally the awkward moment was broken by Rapunzel as she cried in Eugene's arms. The feeling was overwhelming for her, she had undergone such a traumatic discovery, and though it was a pleasant revelation she couldn't enjoy it forever. Rapunzel was still very sick and though the doctors helped her to live a little longer she wasn't completely cured.

The days passed slowly, and Rapunzel's seizures continued ravaging her day and night, her everyone did all they could to sustain her, but it their efforts were in vain. Her spirit was practically completely drained; even Eugene or her parents couldn't comfort her. Until came the day when the doctors announced that they could do no more for her, the damage was already too severe. The entire kingdom was devastated by the news, their princess had been returned to them after all these years and they will still lose her. Nonetheless, the townspeople decided that they would continue rejoice at her return, so that she could live her final moments happily.

And so a grand festival was held in her honor, and despite her current condition Rapunzel was clearly enjoying herself. There was plenty of singing and dancing, and Rapunzel's old friends from the Snugly Duckling even entertained the people. Everyone gave presents to the young princess in order to make her feel more at home and to hopefully help her get better. But Eugene was the one who truly lifted her spirits as he kneeled down before her and offered her a shining silver ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I apologize for the delay, but I do hope that this latest chapter shall please you.**

**Remember I'm opened to any and all suggestions you may have for me. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry if I delayed you again, but I've been having some trouble coming up with good ideas.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was so happy when Eugene proposed, but she was also still full of sorrow. Her time would run out soon enough and she was terrified for that. Nonetheless, the preparations for their wedding were made, but because of Rapunzel's <em>condition<em> it wasn't exactly what most people would call a wedding fit for a princess. The ceremony was small and simple and there wasn't much extravagance at the reception, but the princess was still as happy as she could be given the circumstances.

Unfortunately their happiness didn't last forever, even though she was so glad to be united in matrimony with the man she loved her mind couldn't ignore the event that is to come. The doctors had done all they could to help her, but even their efforts could never completely quell the disease that lived within her. The princess tried as hard as she could not to show the desperation she felt, but as hard as she tired she could not hold back her tears.

And as such, Eugene heard her cries. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Rapunzel discreetly wiped away her tears. "Nothing," she replied, trying to sound as casual and as cool as possible.

"Nice try Rapunzel, but I know you better than that." He sat down by her side and brought her close to him.

Entranced by his warmth, Rapunzel curled up against him and, eventually broke down and told him about her fears. She was so frightened that she practically cried herself to sleep in Eugene's arms.

"It's going alright Rapunzel," he soothed as he held her closer, "everything will be fine in the end."

"Really," she asked quietly.

"Of course Rapunzel. Trust me you don't have to worry about anything."

In truth, he wasn't entirely sure about that himself, Rapunzel meant the world to him and he couldn't bear to lose her like this. But she was seemed so worried and fragile at that moment, he couldn't risk the last few moments of her life being wasted on her fears no matter how real they were.

He continued to comfort her lovingly, day and night, and even though she was frightened, she was happy. She would spend hours talking with her parents, and, during the rest of the day, she played with Pascal, talked with Maximus and, of course, cuddle up with the man she loved.

Even though Rapunzel enjoyed her new life more than anything, her condition continued to haunt her. Every night she would get strong seizures, it took almost every castle available resident just to keep her calm.

And as the attacks worsened so too did her health and it didn't take long for her to become completely exhausted.

Then, the faithful day finally arrived, when they had to say their final goodbyes.

Rapunzel was lying in bed with Eugene sitting at the bedside. The princess was so worn out she hardly moved an inch. Her heartbeat gradually slowed down until it stopped completely. Before she drew her last breath, Rapunzel sang her healing song for the last time and a tear began to form in the corner of her eye, but it never fell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again for taking so long. I hope this chapter's not too short, but I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
